We Ran Away From you to get Home
by SamDaRomanticWriter
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. They said they'd be back in a few hours, but they have yet to return. But they never will. Because they're dead. This is my memories of life before we ran away to get home. This is what I remember before I got home. Story based off of a poem I wrote five months ago. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I made the Maximum Ride fanfic I was talking about! I found this poem I wrote a couple months ago and revised it so it'd fit in with a Max and Angel story I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do own this poem.**

-I stand here in the pouring rain

without my coat

because I don't have one

and I smile because

as the wind howls and the maple tree shudders

I look back

-Four years ago

my sister and I played with dolls

we swung on the swingset at the park

we splashed in the kiddy pool

shreiking, giggling, smiling,-oblivious

-Three years ago

Mama and Papa died

and we cried and cried

but Aunty did nothing

but lock us away

and we wept

resentful, coldhearted, distrusting,-afraid

-Two years ago

my sister and I ran away from home

we ran away from Aunty

and painful memories

and the death in that house

so we hid in the maple trees shivering

giggling, grinning, laughing,-finally free

-One year ago

we were discovered by them

and we were afraid

but they didn't drag us back as we thought

they accepted us

they loved us

we were happy again

because we had family again

joyful, carefree, cared for,-loved

-Not long ago

My sister and I smiled

We reminded each other who we are

agreeing, caring, symphasizing,-intelligent

-So as I stand here in the rain

without my coat

I realize

as the maple tree shudders yet again

and I shiver in time to the whisps of the wind

I've decided

that I don't mind the cold

because

I'm fairly happy to be

looking back

because now that I know

I will always be next to family

-And soon we'll teach others

while we hold hands

and stand together

as a family

and only the lord knows how I've missed that one sweet word rolling off of my toungue

we're family

and we teach each other

how to trust and

how to believe

**So, what did you think of it? Basically you get the feel of the story. Please review to give me suggestions. I'm putting these characters in for sure:**

**-Ann**

**-Max**

**-Angel**

**-Dylan**

**-Fang**

**-Nudge**

**Are there any other must have characters? Please let me know! And, as always, p****lease review!**

**~SamDaRomanticWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, readers! It's finally here! The new version of this story! And because I have chapters written in advance, that means there'll be more regular updates! Around once a week I think.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl. Therefor that means I am not James Patterson. So there.**

**Other Disclaimer: Oh, and because of a reference to this book, I don't own ****So B. It****.**

**Max POV**

Sometimes when I look back I wonder where that little girl went. The girl who didn't have a care in the world. Other times, I just wonder how she survived. This is my and Angel's story. This is a story about how life can change in an instant, and it isn't always for the better.

Mom and Dad left the house at exactly 9:14 pm. Don't ask me how I know this. I just do. I guess the last minute you ever see your parents alive is kind of hard to forget. They'd told me to take care of Angel, and that they'd be home by 2:45 am. They never told us where they were going, and we never asked. Now I wish I had. They said they'd be fine, and not to worry. That was the last time I ever saw them alive.

Angel ran up and gave them a hug goodbye. I didn't. I figured I was too old for that. Now I wish I had given them a hug. It's amazing how something as small as a hug can change how you look back at things. At the time, Angel was six, and I was thirteen.

After Mom and Dad left Angel took out one of the board games from the stack. When it got to midnight, I put Angel to bed. I walked quietly downstairs and took out a book that I was supposed to read for school called So B. It. It's about a girl who had everything fall down around her. But she picked herself up. That book is still my favorite book in the entire world.

When I finally finished the book, it was two thirty in the morning. Yawning, I checked up on Angel, who was sleeping peacefully. I walked back downstairs and had a bowl of cereal. I looked up the clock: three o'clock. I wasn't really worried. They were sometimes a little late. I went upstairs and sketched a drawing of Mom, Dad, Angel and me flying with wings. When I had finished, it was four o'clock.

I called them. I got no answer. I called them again. I didn't get an answer. I called the police, and they found Mom and Dad in an alley dead at exactly 5:18 in the morning. Mom had a bullet to the heart, and Dad to the brain.

They had us pack our things. Angel packed her stuffed bear Celeste, and her other dolls and toys. I packed my sketchbook, my favorite books, and my clothes. I went into Angel's room and put some of her clothes in the bag, too. I walked downstairs with Angel and we sat on the couch, crying.

"Where are Angel and I going?" I asked a policeman.

"Your Aunt. Ann Walker." He said solemnly.

Angel burst into tears. I quietly hushed her. Ann Walker was Mom's older sister. Ann picked us up and drove us to her house. It was a long drive, probably four or five hours.

It was a three bedroom. Ann had the master. Our nine year old cousin Dylan had the second biggest bedroom. The smallest bedroom (ours) was hardly bigger than a mudroom. Two twin beds were shoved into the corners, and there was a flashlight sitting on a milk crate between the beds. There was an old dresser with two drawers and a shelf above Angel's bed.

I helped Angel place her things exactly where she wanted. Angel put Celeste on the shelf, and I placed my book and her books next to the bear. I unpacked Angel and my clothes and put my things in the top drawer, and her's in the bottom drawer. I found an old wind up clock in the dresser, and put it on the nightstand. The clock told us it was 7:30 at night, and we'd missed three meals today.

**What do you think? Tell me in reviews, pleases and thank yous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people, I know I pretty much took out the main part of the story and completely changed it, but it's needed. Hope you all aren't that angry, but tell me what ya all think. Here's amother update to make you all happy. Now you get to see the real changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, cause I'm not JP. :,(**

**Extra Disclaimer for that other book: I don't own Waiting for Normal either**

Eventually, Angel and I walked downstairs. Ann was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Dylan was reading a book called Waiting For Normal by Leslie Connor.

"Hi." I said weakly.

"Oh, Max. You're here." Ann said, turning to face me. "I needed to talk to you about where you're going to school. You'll be going to the same school as Dylan: Olive Public Schools. It's K-12, but it only has about 400 students. I know, a very small school, but it's the only one in the area. It's four miles away, and starts at 7:30. It ends at 2:30."

"Okay." I agreed. "Um, Aunt Ann, Angel and I never got breakfast, lunch, or dinner for that matter. Would you happen to have anything to eat?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry Max, but all I've got is oatmeal, spaghetti, and some V8 in cans. I was just about to go to the grocery store." She told me.

"Okay." I told her.

"I trust you and your sister'll be alright?" She asked.

Angel peeked out from her hiding spot, behind my jeans. "We'll be okay." She said.

"Okay then." She said. "Bye." She walked out the door, got into her Honda, and drove off.

"She won't be back for awhile." Dylan said, without looking up from his book.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"She won't be back for awhile." He said again, putting down his book and facing us. "She's driving seventy miles to a nightclub, and she won't be home for a week." He told us.

"How'll we get to school?" I asked in wonder.

"Walk." He said.

"What happens if we run out of food?" I asked him worried.

"I've got a dollar. How much do you have?" He asked me quietly.

"Twelve bucks in my pocket. Fifteen in my dresser." I told him.

"There you go." He said.

"Who pays the bills?" I asked.

"We don't have electricity we have flashlights. We don't have plumbing, we have a well and an outhouse. We don't have heating and cooling, we have blankets and paper fans. Ann pays the taxes. We pay for food. And school stuff." Dylan told me. "Ann was running out of money when your parents died. If she didn't spend so much of it at the nightclub, I'd say it's enough for five or six years. But because she spends it so often, it'll only last around one or two."

"Why does she act like this?" I asked.

"My dad left. So she did this." He said gesturing to the house.

"How old were you?" Angel asked. "When your dad left?"

"Two."

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah." He told us grimly.

**Better, or worse than what you thought? I think it's good. Maybe even better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Thank you for being loyal enough to keep reading this, even if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP. So I don't own Max Ride.**

**(Max POV)**

I found that life was going to be very simple from now on. I'd been going to school for a week, and we needed food. So Dylan, Angel, and I walked two miles through the small town of Olive.

"Well," He said stopping in front of a small market. "This is it." He walked over to a can and bottle return station **(for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a machine that gives you ten cents back for every bottle or can you return to the machine to be recycled. Some states in the US do this)**. "We need to return these V8 cans," He paused to put one of them into the machine, "So we'll have more money to buy food."

"Okay." I said. I reached down and helped him put cans in the machine.

When we were done, he pressed the red print button and it printed out a receipt for $5.40. Dylan walked into the store (we followed), and put the receipt in his pocket.

He pulled out a note sheet with scribbled items on it. "Okay, we need: V8 cans, oatmeal packets, salad mix bags, bread, peanut butter, soap, shampoo..." He stopped. "Oh, and we'll have to get you two some school supplies so the teachers don't kill you or something. Okay, so you each'll need a notebook and a folder, erasers, pencils, glue and crayons for Angel, some pens for you Max-you need them for when teachers make you correct tests. And I think that's it." He said.

After around an hour, we had everything. We paid at the checkout counter: $12.37 and we carried the bags home. I went to bed that night, finally full.

**So who likes the changes in the story so far? Can anyone give me suggestions? Thank you to the people who supported this by either following, favoriting, reviewing, recommending to friends, or even just reading. You make my day. I'll do my very best to keep posting new chapters weekly.**

**Please review!**

**~SamDaRomanticWriter**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, hey you people who are loyal to my stories and haven't unfavorited or unfollowed yet. I just want my story to be better for all of you. So here's another chapter. I hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Not JP.**

**(Max POV)**

Somehow my life continued. Dylan slowly began to trust me, and eventually I could tell my cousin accepted me not just as a random person, but also in a way as the maternal figure he never had as a kid. Which, was odd. Considering I'm just a kid myself.

One day as the three of us sat at the table in the corner of the lunchroom, a girl around Dylan's age walked up to us tentatively.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey yourself." I responded. "Who are you?"

"Star." She said.

"Unusual name: Check." I said aloud checking off the mental checklist. Star just stared. "So what do you do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Uh, draw pictures of people crying." She admitted meekly.

"Crazy personality: Check." I said again. "Do you have any friends?"

"No."

"Loner: Check."

"Did you just move here?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Family?"

"I live with my brother Ari. My dad left when I was a little kid. My mom works in Europe- inventing science or whatever."

"Horrible family life: Check." I said. My eyes gleamed. "Okay, kid. You're officially a member of the RK."

"Huh?" Star asked.

"No idea." Dylan said.

"Rejected Kids." I said. "Obviously."

"Max, you have problems." Angel told me laughing.

"Well, I guess I'm a member of the RK." Star said laughing along with the rest of us. "So tell me about you kids."

I cleared my throat. "Well, Angel and I are sisters. Our parents were shot around four months ago. So now we live with our dear Aunt Ann, who absolutely _adores_ kids." I said.

"Dylan's our cousin." Angel spoke up.

"Ahh." Star acknowledged. "Your life now?"

"Mom comes home only to pay the bills and then she's off to a party." Dylan said. "I have no idea where she gets the money for the bills."

"Oh." Star said. "That sucks."

"Welcome to my life." I said.

**(TIME SKIP OR WHATEVER)**

"Well, I guess I should tell you some stuff." I told Star later that afternoon.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Stuff that'll keep you alive in a small town." I said.

"Huh?"

"Numero Uno. Stay away from the pops." I said holding up my pointer finger.

"Translation." Dylan said. "Stay away from the cheerleaders and the football players. Unless you want to die."

"Numero Dos. Don't lie. It's a small town. The old crows know all."

"Translation. Don't lie because it's a small town and everyone knows everybody. Plus, the old ladies spy on everybody."

"Numero Tras. Do not create drama. You are not part of the pops. Plus, the old crows gossip like teenagers."

"Translation. Do not create drama because it will be the bad kind. The popular kids may get good drama, but you don't. And if an old lady finds out, it's as good as shouted out to the world."

"There you go." I said. "The three main rules of survival."

"Thanks... I guess." Star said.

"Your welcome."

"Max, you have so many problems." Angel told me laughing.

"I have to agree with her on this." Dylan told me. He was also laughing.

"Welcome to Olive." I said. "Watch out for insane kids like me." I added. Dylan and Angel started laughing really loud at that, and most of the kids in the cafeteria stared. "I made a joke!" I announced to the school. "And apparently it was actually funny! You can go back to eating, now!" I grinned at Star. "That's how to end drama." Dylan and Angel kept laughing.

"You're insane." Star said.

"I know." I told her grinning.

"I can already tell you three are going to be awesome friends."

"Thanks." I told her. "I've never truly had a friend before. Angel and I were homeschooled. Our parents worked a lot so they never really had time to take us to school. They still made time for us though. Unlike Ann." I grimaced.

"Well, I guess I'm the lucky first." Star said.

"Yeah, I guess you are." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'd like some input on the story, and like to hear what you think. So please check out the new poll on my profile and vote. And if you could tell me in a review why you chose that, I'd be really grateful.**

**School ****started, and hopefully this'll be easier to write. You know, now that school isn't that gloomy gray terror in the near future? This is going to be a little Lyssa and Maxie confrontation here. Just bear with me through the mushy squishy filler part, and see what Max has got to say to Lyssa!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT, nor will I ever be James Patterson. Therefore, as I am neither James Patterson or a publishing company, I do not own the Maximum Ride books.**

**PLEASE READ THE PART AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU. :)**

"Star, can I ask you something?"

"Max, you just did." Star laughed.

"Oh, well then something else?"

"You just asked me something else." Star chuckled. "But as I don't want to play this game forever, go ahead."

"What's it like to live with an older sibling?" I asked.

"It's okay I guess. I mean, you have someone to look out for you, instead of you looking out for them. And you want too be just like them. Just like Angel wants too be like you. A protector." Star told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked incredulously.

"Angel's a lot like me." Star said. "We both live in a less than desirable family situation, we both have an older sibling who looks out for us, and we both make the most of what we have. We think alike."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Star asked.

"For having this conversation, for being my friend, for listening to me. I don't know. Just, thank you."

"Your welcome Max." Star smiled.

**TIME SKIP**

"Hey Star, would you like to come over for a sleepover?" I asked.

"Sure. Just let me check with my brother." I watched as she walked over to a pay phone (yes, our school had a payphone or two, they're not that ancient, they were all over the place ten years ago) and inserted a few coins into the slot. Then as she dialed a number and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Ari, yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could stay overnight at my friends' house. Oh, their names' are Max, Dylan, and Angel. No Ari, Max and Angel are girls. Ari, Dylan is fine. It's okay. Oh, I'll ask her. Just a minute." She made a hand motion for me to come over to her. "Where do you live?" She whispered.

"That old farmhouse on the hill."

"She says she lives on the old farmhouse on the hill. Do you know where that is? Oh, good. So, can I go over to her house? Really? Thanks Ari!" She hung up the phone then immediately hugged me. "He said I could!" She squealed.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait to roast marshmallows and everything!"

Star grinned and was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and therefore the start of class.

"Bye Star!"

"Bye Max!" Star waved.

We all left to go to our classes then. Dylan and Star both went to the art room. I helped Angel get to her classroom since she was among the shortest (and most vulnerable) in the school.

"Bye Maxie!" Angel said waving. "I'll see you after school ends!"

I waved back, smiling, before walking off in the direction of the Chemistry classroom. I was hoping to get there without running into the popular kids, but my hope was apparently in vain.

"Oh look." A voice that tried to sound sticky-sweet but instead sounded sour like a lime cooed. "It's the girl who makes friends with little kids."

I stood there, seething. My hands slowly balled into fists and my nails pressed into my skin. I turned around, and faced the most popular girl in our school, also known as the biggest jerk (and a lot of other things).

"Lissa," I said through my teeth. "Why don't you bully someone who's not three years younger than you?" I asked.

"Why don't you make friends your own age, instead of 10 and 6." She returned.

"That was a low blow." I told her. "You're just hiding behind your _fancy house_, your _fancy car_, and your _fancy clothes._ You don't know anything about me. For your information, my friends' are either family or basically family. What do you have to say to that?" I asked, smirking at her.

"I'm popular." She returned finally.

"You have _money_. Is money all anyone in this stupid town cares about?"

"How dare you." She gasped like I'd slapped her. "My grandfather was the founder of Olive."

"Great name huh." I rolled my eyes.

"This town was named after my _grandmother_! That is so rude to say that!" She glared.

"_Really_ Lissa, really. Is that all you've got? Oh, yeah. You're servants do all the work for you. Well, I'm off to chemistry, so I'll just say bye for now." I said airily as I walked off, leaving her gaping.

Then I stopped. And turned around with my shoulders squared. "Oh, and Lissa?" I stared her in the eyes. "Don't even think about doing anything to Dylan, Star, or Angel. You may be older, richer, and more popular; But there's a reason my name is Maximum. It's because I give out the _maximum_ revenge." And then I left her there, disgruntled and probably confused as I made my way to chemistry. I even arrived fourteen seconds before I would've been tardy.

I was on fire. And no one was gonna put me out.

**Okay, I would like to have a moment of silence. Okay? It's 9/11 today. And for those of you who don't know what that is (it happened in the US), I'll explain:**

**So on 9/11/01, exactly twelve years ago, two planes crashed into the twin towers. The twin towers are two tall buildings in New York City. On the same day, a plane crashed into the Pentagon, in Arlington, Virginia. Another plane was aimed at the White House, the home of the current president and his family. However, passengers on the plane were able to disable the hijackers and crashed the plane into a field.**

**Almost 3,000 people died in the attack, including the nineteen hijackers and 227 civilians aboard the four planes.**

**In May 2011, the man responsible for the attacks (Osama bin Laden) was killed.**

**Let's have a moment of silence for all the people who died...**

**Rest in peace...**

**SamDaRomanticWriter**


End file.
